Mariko Kouda
is a seiyū, J-Pop singer and radio personality born on September 5, 1969 in Miyashiro, Minami Saitama, Saitama Prefecture, Japan. She graduated from Kasukabe Kyōei High School and went on to major in Communications at Tamagawa University in Machida City, Tokyo, graduating in 1990. Kouda has had at least one song appear on the NHK program Minna no Uta. She was a member of the JPOP seiyuu group, DROPS, until they disbanded. They were most well known for singing the ending theme to the anime Doki Doki School Hours although they did perform a couple of concerts one of which was released on DVD. She works for the talent management firm Aoni Production. Her most notable roles include Kinu from Ghost Sweeper Mikami, Miki Koishikawa from Marmalade Boy and Shaorin from Mamotte Shugogetten. Anime TV *''Anime World Fairytales'' (Gretel) *''Anpanman'' (Herb-chan) *''Black Jack (manga)'' (Rei Asato) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (Ruby, Denbo) *''Chance Pop Session'' (Reika) *''CLAMP School Detectives'' (Miyuki) *''Crayon Shin-chan (Young Witch Marie) *''Detective Academy Q'' (Mitsuru Hōshō) *''Digimon Savers'' (Sayuri Daimon) *''Doraemon'' (Yukari Aozora, Maho, girl) *''Fortune Quest'' (Max) *''Ghost Sweeper Mikami'' (Okinu) *''Goldfish Warning!'' (Shuko) *''Mamotte Shugogetten'' (Shaorin) *''Gun X Sword'' (Vivian) *''Haunted Junction'' (Hanako Hasegawa) *''Jibaku-kun'' (Kuinsheru) *''Kamisama Kazoku'' (Komori Fumiko) *''Kanon'' (Nayuki Minase) *''Kyōryū Bōkenki Jura Tripper'' (Ojō) *''Marmalade Boy'' (Miki Koishikawa) *''Meiken Lassie'' (Priscilla) *''Monster Farm'' (Holly) *''Nintama Rantarō'' (Yuki) *''One Piece'' (Kaya) *''Pokémon'' (Sakura) *''Shūkan Storyland'' (Nami) *''Space Oz no Bōken'' (Dorothy) *''Tanoshii Willow Town'' (Annie) *''Ultraman Kids: 30,000,000 Light Years in Search of Mother'' (Nōji) *''Vampire Knight'' (Juri Kuran) *''Xenosaga'' (Febronia) OVA *''Denshin Mamotte Shugo Getten! (Shaorin) *''Dirty Pair Flash'' (Yuri) *''Dragon Half'' (Lufa) *''Galaxy Fraulein Yuna'' (Shiori) *''Gall Force Revolution'' (Catty Nebulart) *''Gestalt (anime)'' (Suzu) *''Harukaze Sentai V Force'' (Natsuki Aoi) *''Idol Project'' (Mimu Emiruton) *''Kanon'' (Nayuki Minase) *''Maps'' (Hoshimi Kimizuka) *''Miyuki-chan in Wonderland'' (Miyuki) *''Ryūki Denshō'' (Myū) *''Seishōjo Kantai Virgin Fleet'' (Ise Haruoshimi) *''Shonan Junai Gumi'' (Namiki Ibu) *''Special Drama Fantasian na Nichijō'' (Madoka) *''Spectral Force'' (Azerea) *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross II: Lovers, Again'' (Amy) *''Tatoon Master'' (Nima) *''Tekkaman Blade II'' (Yumi Francois) *''Twinbee:Winpī no 1/8 Panic'' (Madoka) *''Twinbee Paradise'' (Madoka) Movie *''A·LI·CE'' (Maria) *''Dragon Quest: Dai no Bōken'' (Gome) *''Ghost Sweeper Mikami'' (Okinu) *''Marmalade Boy'' (Miki Koishikawa) *''Spring and Chaos'' (Toshi) Computer and video games *''Aoi Namida'' (Mana Fujihara) *''BS Zelda no Densetsu: Inishie no Sekiban'' (Princess Zelda) *''Doki Doki Pretty League'' (Chiaki Nonohara) *''Dōkyūsei'' (Yui Sakuragi) *''Dragon Shadow Spell'' (Prinveil) *''Dragon Knight III'' (Marie) *''FIST'' (Masumi Dotsuki) *''Free Talk Studio ~Mari no Kimama na O-Shaberi~'' (Mari Kousaka, Natsumi Kawai) *''Galaxy Fraulein Yuna'' series (Shiori) *''Hot Shots Golf'' (Nanako) *''Kanon'' (Nayuki Minase) *''Langrisser I & II'' (Liana, Lána) *''Medarot NAVI'' (NAVI, Navi-Commun) *''Megami Paradise II'' (Lilith) *''Mitsumete Knight'' (Ann) *''Otome-teki Koi Kakumei★Rabu Rebo!!'' (Natsumi) *''Popful Mail'' (Mail (PC-Engine version)) *''Puyo Puyo CD Tsu'' (Trio the Banshee) *''Ryūki Denshō: Dragoon'' (Myū) *''Super Real Mahjongg P IV'' (Aina) *''Twinbee Paradise'' (Madoka) *''Twinbee RPG'' (Madoka) *''Xenosaga'' (Febronia) *''Zelda no Densetsu Sound & Drama'' (Zelda) Live action * Eat & Run (Marie) * Looking For * Setsunai * Voice Radio *''Banana Hōsōkyoku Young Radio Grand Prix'' *''Chikada Haruo no Lion Package Song'' *''Doyō no Yoru Desu: Uha Uha Daihōsō Anime Street'' *''Furumoto Shinnosuke no Parachute Yūgekitai'' *''Kobayashi Yutaka no Super Gang Nouveau'' *''Kouda Mariko no Come On Funky Lips!'' *''Kouda Mariko no Doki Doki On Air'' *''Kouda Mariko no Game Museum'' *''Kouda Mariko no GM'' *''Kouda Mariko no Nebusoku Radio: Yume ha Sora Iro'' *''Kouda Mariko no Taisetsu ni Oboerumono no ga Issho nara Ii yo ne'' *''Kore ga Sō na no ne, Koneko-chan'' *''MBS Radio Ore-tachi Yattemāsu Getsuyōbi'' *''Mō Sugu Ore-tachi xxx Yattemāsu'' *''Nazo Nazo Dreamin''' *''Ore-tachi Yattemāsu'' *''Ore-tachi xxx Yattemāsu'' *''Ore-tachi xxx Yattemāsu Next'' *''Shao & Taisuke no Kon'ya mo Sugo Getten'' *''Tensai! Hayamimi Radio-kun: Kouda Mariko no Honjitsu mo Game Sanmai'' *''Twinbee Paradise'' *''Twinbee Paradise 2'' *''Twinbee Paradise 3'' *''TV Game Radions R'' *''Uha Uha Daihōsō Anime Street'' *''Ultra Mania Banzai'' *''Voice of Wonderland'' Other *''CD Data FANet Artist Information: Kouda Mariko'' *''Idol on Stage'' *''Minna no Uta: Ame nochi Special'' *''Music Jump'' *''Music Voice: Seiyū Idol Daishūgō'' *''Seishun Adventure: Majo-tachi no Tasogare'' *''Yūshoku Banzai CX'' CD Singles Konami Music *''Ame nochi Special / Iidasenakute'' *''Bokura no Suteki / Harmony'' *''Cobalt / Sha-La-La～Futari～'' *''Egao de Aishiteru / Dore dake Aisareru ka Janakute'' *''Kaze ga Tomaranai / Soba ni Iru kara'' *''Looking For / Ōzora no Achira he'' *''Matteimashita / Taiyō de Ikō!'' *''Mimikaki wo Shiteiru to / Dare no Sei demo nai Futari'' *''Taisetsu ni Oboerumono ga Issho nara Ii yo ne / Ganbare! Rōnin'' *''Watashi ga Tenshi Dattara Ii no ni / Machibuse'' (written/composed by Yayumi Matsutō) *''Yume ha Hitori Mirumono Janai / Owaranai Encore'' King Records On King Records *''Chikyū no Omoi～Hoshi no Omoi～ / Ame Agari no Asa ni / Setsuna.'' *''Clear / Nemuri no Umi'' *''Hachimitsu / Sekaichū no Post / Natsu Iro no Hana'' *''Hana / Machi ni Kesarenaimono / Hifumi yo' *''Jiyū na Tsubasa / Daisuki Nandamono!'' *''Kara no Te no Hira / Namida Kumo no Ue ni / Nichiyōbi no Taikutsu'' *''Kimi ga Iru Sora / Yasashii Tsuki'' *''Kokoro no Yajirushi / Asa Iro no Wappen / Eki made no Michi wo'' *''Monshirochō / Deatta Goro ni / Fukukaze no Naka de'' *''Niji ga Yonderu / Koi ha Bōken'' *''Sabishigari ya no Koi / Wasurenai de～Forever We're Together～ / Henachoko'' *''Sono Toki made / Spice / Boku no Seikatsu'' *''Ta·ra·ra / Serial to Kiss / Haruka～To My Mother & Father on the Earth～'' *''Wish'' (as Shaorin) Drama *''CD Drama: Eiyū Densetsu III: Shiroki Majo'' (Kurisu) *''Dengeki CD Bunko: Samurai Spirits (Nakoruru) *''Falcom Special Box '97 CD Drama: Eiyū Densetsu III vs. Brandish VT'' (Kurisu) *''Kishō Seireiki 1: Shūchū Gōu no Tsubishikata'' (Yumemi, Naiasu, Suhichimi, Ugaia) *''Kishō Seireiki 2: Tadashii Taifū no Okoshikata'' (Yumemi, Naiasu, Suhichimi, Ugaia) *''Kishō Seireiki 3: Shōryō-san to no Sugoshikata'' (Yumemi, Naiasu, Suhichimi, Ugaia) *''Popful Mail Paradise'' (Kachūsha) *''Popful Mail: The Next Generation'' (Kachūsha) *''TARAKO Pappara Paradise'' (Kachūsha) *''Tinkle Saver NOVA'' (Hayana Suzuna) Albums *''Aitakute'' *''B Side Collection'' *''Daisuki na Uta'' *''Happy! Happy! Happy!'' *''Kiss'' (mini album) *''Kono Sora kara Kikoeru'' *''Mariko Kouda Concert Tour '95–'96: Owaranai Encore'' *''Metronome'' *''My Best Friend'' (best album) *''My Best Friend 2'' (best album) *''My Best Friend 3'' (best album) *''Nande Datteba!?'' *''Neiro Enpitsu Jūni Iro'' *''Pure'' *''Pure Energy'' (selection album) *''Sora'' *''Twinbee Vocal Paradise featuring Mariko Kouda'' (best album) *''Vitamin Punch!'' *''Vivid'' *''Yatte Miyō'' Other albums *''Eru Sanku: Koiki na Kanajo-tachi'' (vol.1-5) *''GS Mikami Utsukushiki Dōbōsha'' (vol.1-5) *''Honki ni Shinai de / Itsuka May Be'' *''Idol Project Special CD'' (included in limited edition of game) *''Kimi ga Daisuki / Happy Birthday Present'' *''Kuchibiru ni Promise'' *''Made in Heaven: Ai no Bride'' *''Melody: Dakishimete / Story'' *''Minna Chikyū no Nakama-tachi: Pink no Wani'' *''Mitsumete Knight Original Soundtrack'' (only includes Ann's game version of the song which is slightly different to the full version) *''Mitsumete Knight ~Vocalize~'' (contains Ann's full version of her song) *''Moment'' *''Saigo no Yakusoku / Kyō no Owari ni'' *''Seiyū Grand Prix Club Special '95 '96'' *''Sunday Island'' *''Tenshi no Sugao'' (OVA insert CD single) References External links * *Mariko Kouda at the Seiyuu database *J-pop.com profile Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese musicians Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Saitama Prefecture ja:國府田マリ子 ru:Кода, Марико zh:國府田麻理子